100 Scraps of Parchment
by Seren Blaidd
Summary: Bored, depressed and stuck in Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Remus write to each other. (SB/RL)
1. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Beauty'

You see **that picture of Sirius and Remus**? That was drawn by **Boolsajo**.

It's called 'RLSB: Reunion'. And if you love it as much as I do, go and see it full size. You can click the link on my profile and go straight to it, or write deviantart dot com followed by this... /art/RLSB-Reunion-157613146

If you can, leave a comments, Artists like them, how writers like reviews ;)

~o0o~

**AN: 100 Scraps of Parchment ****_assumes_ that Sirius and Remus do have a relationship. So, if you don't consider that cannon then you are welcome to consider this story AU ;)**

**This story begins in Grimmauld Place, during Order of the Phoenix, but soon looks back at happier times. I hope you like it. **

~o0o~

When Remus reappeared in the Drawing Room doorway relief made Sirius' heart hammer in his chest, which felt utterly humiliating. For twelve years he had been alone; he felt justifiably angry for feeling this panic from Remus' five minute absence. Angry that came out as a bit of a tirade, one that would have made any other man walk back out the door. Sirius was glad Remus didn't walk out. He got a grip on his' wrist though, holding it inconsiderately tight, as he pulled Remus down onto the sofa.

.

"I've got something for you to do." Remus announced. "Can I have both hand free to organise it, please?"

"No." Sirius said. "There's only one thing I want to do, and it requires both of us being here."

"This is for us to do together." Remus said, using his free hand to prise Sirius' off his wrist, with a firm smile.

He dealt a hundred pieces of parchment into two piles, each titled with one word. Only the last parchment had been written on and Remus caught Sirius's hand, as he snatched for it.

"You can only read it, if you're going to play." He said, smile vastly more genuine as he enjoyed Sirius' scowl.

"You're a pratt." Sirius told him. "Is it rude?"

"It can be, if you want." Remus offered.

"Great. I'll play then." Sirius told him.

Remus released his hand and watched Sirius reading the parchment.

"...That," He said, "is exactly one hundred words on the subject of 'Beauty'. Now it's your turn. You have to write exactly one hundred words. Not one word more or one word less."

A smile twitched at the corners of Sirius's mouth as he finished reading.

"What if I have more to say than will fit in one hundred words?" He asked, slipping the parchment on Beauty carefully into his own pocket.

"Then you have to cross out words until you have exactly one hundred again." Remus informed him with enough sincerity to make Sirius grin. "It's very important and serious."

"Alright. What's my topic?" Sirius asked.

"You have fifty and I have fifty." Remus gestured the two piles again. "If you can do that many, Pads, you can choose the next game, no matter how obscene."

"Splendid!" Sirius said, with a bark of laughter. Remus watched him inking up his quill and starting to write, black hair falling in his eyes.

"…And try not to be too perverted." He added. "I might like to keep these."

"You insult my genius." Sirius assured him. "Now shut up and let me think…"

~oOo~

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Beauty'**

Your hair was so very thick and black,

And your body decidedly lithe;

You were tall and rather perfect.

But it was your face that was truly beautiful.

.

As you dreamt your days away;

Silver-grey eyes and thick black lashes, sweeping perfect cheekbones,

Pale youthful skin and slightly bitten, pouty lips.

.

You were a very pretty picture,

But when your eyes lifted,

Searching the room for him;

For James;

Your smile would change your whole face;

and finding _him_

That love,

It made me ache inside.

It made me want to push bloody James off the Astronomy Tower.


	2. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Love'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Love'**

When I was fifteen I told you I was unloveable;

My own mother couldn't love me.

You told me she never had.

Love, you said, is forever.

.

And then you left me in Azkaban,

To slow torture,

For twelve years.

.

Afterwards, I asked if you had really believed I was capable of betraying James;

And you said 'yes'.

I asked if you believed me capable of murder;

And you said '_yes'_.

I asked you if you'd hated me;

You said, without hesitation, '_yes'_.

I asked you if you stopped loving me,

And you said '_never'._

_Love, _you said_, is forever._


	3. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Dream'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Dream'**

I dream of black dogs and moonlight;

The wolf pack and the old fight;

Of love and war,

And people who have gone before.

I dream of duels, chases and half-forgotten faces;

Transfiguration, apparition,

Floo-ing all across the nation.

Port-keys,

Dog fleas;

Wolfsbane potion,

And infinite supplies of Dittany lotion.

Red caps, Grindilows;

Flying where the wind blows;

Classrooms, passageways,

Ink and parchment, carefree days.

I dream of loss of reason and pain beyond baring;

Breaking bones and tendons tearing,

Fear, infection and rejection;

And sometimes just slightly of love and protection.

**Mostly, I dream of black dogs and moonlight.**


	4. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Haunted'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Haunted'**

I told you the whole house was haunted.

You said you didn't doubt it, listing the things haunting each room we entered; mostly Hinkypunks and Grindilows.

You pretended not to hear the sobs, choking my laughter.

I can see her folding a damp cloth to place on my feverish head; and my father, at his desk, quill scratching parchment;

Reggie, forever at seven years old, sliding down the stairs on an old tin tray.

Shouting, crying, screaming, fighting; it doesn't go away when I close my eyes or when I open them.

You say it isn't real, but it is.


	5. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Memory'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Memory'

When I believed you were the Secret Keeper, it would have been grossly inappropriate to reminisce about you, fondly. So I didn't think about the past at all, except at Ten-Fifteen. You changed into Padfoot for the first time at Ten-Fifteen, you see, on a Tuesday in April. At Ten-Fifteen I remembered you, how you were, and everything you were to me. I remember with all my heart and soul, and thought neither badly of you, for what you became, or of me for wanting to remember. And then, firmly, I put your memory away for another twenty four hours.


	6. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Fragile'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Fragile'

I think we both might have been mistaken for fragile types, because I was really, clearly mad, all along, and you physically ripped yourself to pieces once a month. Neither of us had much in the way of family and everyone else we loved died. Yet I did keep my precarious sanity through twelve years of Azkaban, and you kept your humanity. People assumed our being together might be fragile too, because we always had less than nothing in common. I was clearly a pratt, and you weren't even human. But I suppose we are Gryffindors, and Gryffindors aren't fragile.


	7. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Celebration'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Celebration'

How should we have celebrated your innocence; your freedom; being together again; with balloons and champagne, maybe a party? Do you remember, I cooked you a meal, which you refused to eat? I brought a bottle of red wine, which you refused to share and drank in one go. Then you refused to let go of my wrist, in case I left you alone. I was surprised you wanted to celebrate Christmas. We owe it to Harry, you said; we owe it to James. Now you owe me a bottle of red wine, Sirius, and this time we'll share it.


	8. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Secret'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Secret'

Oh my God, I hate secrets; unless they're ours. Then I don't mind them so much. You used to whisper secrets in my ear. I liked the tickle of your breath and the closeness of your lips to my skin. I liked that everyone thought they could trust you, but really you only trusted me. I never cared what those secrets were, Moony. I cared that you were telling me, when it was meant to be secret. Then I knew that I was still winning; that you loved me better than any of those silly people who confided in you.


	9. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Promise'

Remus Lupin 100 words on 'Promise'

It sometimes seems I broke all my promises. I promised Albus he could trust me to stay in the Shrieking Shack. We promised James we'd look after Harry if anything happened to him and Lily. I promised myself I would leave you and Hogwarts behind me, forever. And, of course, I promised you that I would trust you, always. Depressingly, I can't think of a single promise I've kept. I could make one now, but I think that might be tempting Fate. Although I don't know how we annoyed Fate, I always get the impression she doesn't like us much.


	10. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Innocence'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Innocence'

In less Gryffindor moments, I have sobbed myself hoarse, screaming my innocence to a lonely cell, to the hungry Dementors, to myself. The words rebound, repeated like a mantra; _I am innocent_. But I never believed them.

'Truthfully', you asked, 'what specifically do you think you're guilty of?'

'I suggested Peter as the Secret Keeper.' I said.

'You are definitely guilty of that.' you agreed. 'As James agreed to have him, James must be guilty too. If James didn't kill his family, neither did you.'

I didn't tell Voldemort where James was and you made me believe I was innocent.


	11. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Moonlight'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Moonlight'

Age seventeen, on the Astronomy Tower; you'd just said I looked like an inferi. I did. '_The full-moonlight is the most magical light of all'_, you said; waning-moonlight shining down on your perfectly handsome face. '_One day, you will see it. I promise._' Two decades later, thanks to the Wolfsbane Potion, I know there's nothing special about full-moonlight. It's marginally brighter than the nights before and after, yet the same. But when the moon is waning, and the light falls on your perfectly ravaged face, I think about your impossible promise and that you've never broken a promise to me.


	12. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Whisper'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Whisper'

I already told you I like whispers. They tickle and they exclude everyone else. If I tilt my head just a little closer, your lips brush against my skin. You have to take these simple pleasures, when you are in love with someone you can never have. I thought your whispering lips were like some lovely teasing torture, which I would avoid if I had the slightest sense of self-preservation. Sitting at dinner, in the Great Hall, in seventh year, you moved my hair aside and whispered that we should do something unrepeatably rude. That, Moony, was my favourite whisper.


	13. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Echo'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Echo'

Hogwarts echoed with your laughter, Sirius. I pretended not to hear it. I was busy after all, teaching, planning, marking, feeding Grindilows and Hinkypunks. The laughter, I pretended, belonged to other boys, as carefree and happy as we once were. Except at ten fifteen, of course. At ten fifteen I acknowledged that no boy in their right mind laughed that hard, and that loud, for so long. At ten fifteen I followed the echoes of your laughter, through the rooms we once occupied, until time called me back, to pretend again that I couldn't hear the echoes of your laughter.


	14. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Jealousy'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Jealousy'

I am not the jealous type. How could I be when everyone loves me best; you, James, Harry, and all the girls in the World. I could have made Lily love me best, I'm sure, but that would have been unethical. Besides, it was always you I wanted to love me best, and you blatantly do. You're the jealous type, always presuming other people want to steal me away from you. They do, Moony, they really do. It's because I am so lovable. But I am very loyal to, so you are a bit stupid to be the jealous type.


	15. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Passion'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Passion'

I have two passions in my life; you and philomathy. Therefore it was of no small annoyance when, yesterday, you snatched 'Understanding Grindylows', tore out the last three chapters and threw them on the fire. Furthermore, when I pointed out that there was a duplicate copy in your library, you pulled many books onto the floor, tearing pages from then. I imagine you can remember that you then transformed into a large growling dog, and ate 'Understanding Grindylows' leather cover. I recall you excused this behaviour as you being 'passionate'. I suggest you were, in fact, 'jealous'… of a book.

**AN: *Philomathy (love of learning)**

**Hey Batgurl03 and TechNomaNcer28 ~ Thank you for reviewing :D**

**TechNomaNcer28 your review inspired this response to Sirius's claim he is not the jealous type!**


	16. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Lies'

Sirius Black, 100 words on Lies

I suggest that claiming you have only two passions in life, is in fact, a lie. I think you also have a passion for chocolate. Moreover, I think you only like chocolate because it reminds you of me, bringing you bars of Honeyduke's finest, to the hospital wing, after the full moon. It is also an _outrageous lie_ that I could be jealous of a book, even one you have read solidly for three hours and thirty eight minutes. Seriously, who reads a book for that length of time? I was saving you from it. And that _isn't_ a lie.


	17. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Regrets'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Regrets'

A hundred thousand words would not be enough to express my regrets. I am so sorry that I could have ever believed you capable of betraying your friends. I am so sorry I didn't believe in you and fight to get you a trial. I am so sorry. Stomaching that regret, every day of my life, is nothing compared to what you live with because of it. I am guilty of so much more than you, because I didn't trust you. I will regret that, forever. I have just enough words left to say, once more, I am sorry, Sirius.


	18. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Trust'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Trust'

Yes, you should have trusted me. But you shouldn't have trusted me not to send Snivels into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow at school. We trust, because what is love without trust. And we dis-trust, when we shouldn't, because we are only human (or semi-human in your case). We both trusted Peter, which proves we are, in fact, clearly both idiots. And we didn't trust each other, which confirms this. I think, what you should take from this, is that when I say you have been reading a book for too long, you should trust my judgement on that.


	19. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Revenge'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Revenge'

Thank God we aren't big on revenge, Sirius. We have that many people to go after, we'd waste our entire lives on cruelty. We find Peter. We kill him. That is the only revenge I think about. Do you still lie around fantasising about hanging Severus from trees? I have a horrible feeling that you might, but I don't think you are big on revenge either. You are more for playing with people, you don't like, in a cruel fashion. Shall we pretend you've grown out of that, for both our sakes? We'll leave revenge alone, once we've got Peter.


	20. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Beach'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Beach'

We went to the beach. We did. Do you remember that, Moony? Do you remember it was raining, which I like very much, and the sand went on forever? We sat on the pebbles and ate hot fish and chips. And Peter and James were there as well. And we kissed, each other of course, not them. They were throwing stones in the water, or something. We kissed, and your mouth was hotter than mouths normally are, and you tasted of salt and vinegar. Beach pebbles and rain, fish and chips, and hot kisses that tasted of salt and vinegar.


	21. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Midnight'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Midnight'

Obviously I remember the one time that we went together to the beach. We came back on the dirty and empty train. We sat together across a Formica table. Incidentally, it was the first time I didn't sit by Peter, and you by James. Our fingers were entangled on the prickly velvet seat. At midnight we were in a station. A clock interposed the reflection of you all, sleeping under harsh lights. I kissed your lips and Peter, with his eyes closed and his lips unable to keep from quirking up at the edges whispered, 'I wish I wasn't awake.'


	22. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Confessions'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Confessions'

I have loads of confessions. Confessions are ace. Firstly, I most definitely was not really asleep when you kissed me on the train, on the way back from the beach. I am just vastly better at pretending to be asleep than Peter. Secondly, I confess, I kissed you many _many_ times when you were asleep, back when we were young and innocent-ish. At the time, it seemed very naughty. I was always careful to make sure that you were thoroughly asleep. Now I know, I could have done it when you were awake, so I don't feel guilty at all.


	23. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Crush'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Crush'

Waking in the Shrieking Shack's damp bed, face down in thick black fur, in warmth, in love. A cold wet nose, a hot tongue, licking slightly painfully at my bleeding fingers. A moment later you were there, entangled with me on a damp bed, lips against my grotesque hand. _Entangled_; but less obviously if we keep very still.

"I should get up." You mutter.

"Turn back to Padfoot and stay." _ Because entangled is okay, if it's Padfoot_.

"Too tired." You lie. "I'll change in a minute."

It was more than friendship, I knew that then. 'A crush' sounded harmless enough.


	24. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Chocolate'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Chocolate'

Watching you eating it, like you wanted to put it in your mouth. I swear you let it rub against you lips. It was hot; utterly hot and smutty. Chocolate is rude. I wanted us to do obscene things to each other. I contented myself to watch you lying on your bed, book in your other hand, obliviously sucking a melting chocolate bar. In the hospital wing, stupid Pomfrey always snapped your chocolate into pieces, leaving it spread out on the foil, because the wolf made you claw off your fingernails. I think you should eat chocolate obscenely more often.


	25. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Alone'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Alone'

I think you should have had 'Alone', although then you wouldn't have had 'Chocolate' and you definitely did that justice. I quite like being alone sometimes. That you don't is understandable. So, in the spirit of your 'Chocolate'… There must have been at least a year when I didn't spend any time alone without imagining you lying naked underneath me. You should have mentioned the chocolate thing. We could have got together sooner. You used to get in bed with me, sadly you weren't naked. You claimed you couldn't sleep alone but now I'm not sure if that was true.


	26. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Rain'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Rain'

I really, really like the rain. I like the noise it makes drumming on roofs and splattering against windows. I like the way it makes me feel alive, and the way it makes clothes go clingy and see-through. We kissed in a rainstorm once, in the Forbidden Forest. I'm going to assume you remember. I was showing you my Patronus (doesn't that sounds like innuendo, in this context). I was very happy. You need to be happy to make a good Patronus. Ironically, that Patronus was the only one I ever made without thinking about us kissing in the rain.


	27. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Letters'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Letters'

I've written you a lot of letters in the years you were in Azkaban. I have them still, if you want to see them. Some are a bit awful, but most of them are inappropriately nice, considering what a murdering psycho you were supposed to be. It was probably because I knew I was never going to send them, so it was fine to write whatever I wanted. I don't know if you'd want to see them. I used to wonder if you'd ever write to me. Knowing now what Peter did, I wish more than ever that you had.


	28. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Cold'

**AN:Thank you for reviews :) They are so so nice to get. It is surprisingly hard to get exactly 100 words. XP**

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Cold'

They don't supply you with ink and parchment in Azkaban. It is also brutally cold. That is my title 'cold', and all I can think about is Azkaban. I think that's unconstructive. Do you remember how cold it was in our dormitory in the winter? The number of blankets we had to pile on us, so heavy it made it hard to turn over, and every breath making mist in the air. Do you remember the ice on the inside of the windows? It was so cold in our dormitory in the winter, and yet surprisingly hot beneath the blankets.


	29. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Dark'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Dark'

I don't know if anyone but us appreciated the absolute darkness inside the Shrieking Shack. No windows to facilitate escape, no Wizards with lumos charms, any lights long ago ripped from the walls. The darkness in the Shrieking Shack at night was absolute, wasn't it? I remember either side of the transformations so vividly, being together in the pitch darkness, every touch exaggerated by our loss of sight. We did an awful lot of touching, just keeping each other from bumping into things, entirely innocently of course. And sniggered like witches, while James and Peter blundered about in the darkness


	30. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Addiction'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Addiction'

Are you meant to be my addiction? Did you choose these titles, Moony? Or am I your addiction? This is more likely. I think _I'm_ your addiction; especially it would seem at Ten Fifteen, daily. I mean seriously, you believed I was a monstrous and insane murderer, yet still mooned around, thinking about how great I was and writing me letters? I think you have a serious Sirius addiction. I am not sure what the treatment is for such a Sirius problem. You could try to shag it out of your system but I think you should probably embraced it.

**AN:If you are interested the titles are from the "100-prompts-100-drabbles-100-words-or-less-challenge" by dancingwithrainbows. They're in their original order and I chose this pairing because Sirius and Remus are ace.  
**


	31. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Flower'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Flower'

This is easy because you love flowers. Sixth year, going with James to buy Valentines roses for Lily, at that little shop in Hogsmeade. You wanted to smell them all, because you're lame. And all those girls were flirting with you, so confused that you didn't have anyone to buy flowers for. You asked me which flowers I liked best, because you are an idiot. Which I told you, while I was reminding you that flowers were just for girls. You said you liked the Sunflowers best, and you were certain flowers weren't just for girls. Sadly they are, Pads.

**AN: I think this is my favourite one. I'm not sure why. I can just imagine Sirius dropping heavy hints that he wants Sunflowers, and Remus just refusing. I feel utterly sorry for him.**


	32. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Snow'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Snow'

We don't get more than a dusting here, but there was always snow at Hogwarts. I miss the snow. The drifts so high we made tunnels through them, and the snowball fights. We had fierce snowball fights, didn't we, Moony? We should find some snow and fight in it again. That would alarm everyone, wouldn't it? You kissed me once, when we were fighting in the snow, and then you pretended you hadn't, didn't you? I should have called you out about that; just accidentally pressing your lips over mine, when we were in the middle of a snowball fight.


	33. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Temptation'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Temptation'

You were putting up one hell of a fight, as if you didn't want to be thrown onto your back, with fistfuls of snow forced into your collar. It was the best feeling, dragging you down onto the ground like that, you're lucky all your got was a kiss. I remember how frost bitten your cheeks were, the snow in your hair, your mouth gasping air because I'd just winded you. You were too tempting not to kiss, Pads. I thought you'd hit me, but you just laughed and pushed me off. You definitely should have called me on it.


	34. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Autumn'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Autumn'

I think this is the Autumn of our lives. You're meant to be older for that, I know, but you look old, so that's fine. It was clearly the Springtime of our lives, when we were at school, wasn't it? Then we cocked up the Summer, entirely; unless you were off having wild love affairs and the likes, while I was locked up. Don't think that hasn't crossed my mind. But this is the Autumn; and so here we sit, in the warm, with the dark shut outside, writing to each other. You have good ideas sometimes, Moony. It's nice.


	35. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Unity'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Unity'

I think it might be a 'canine' thing. When we stand united, shoulder to shoulder against trouble, or privately together, that is my absolutely happiest thing. And when we are not united, like after the Snape/Shrieking Shack incident, it feels like my soul has been ripped in two. So no, no wild love affairs while you were locked up. When we aren't together, I feel like I can't be happy. I thought the war would unite us even more, I've read war does that, but it tried to tear us apart. Distrust and Azkaban can't tear us apart, can they?


	36. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Hurt'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Hurt'

No, nothing can tear us apart.

I have 'hurt'.

Not dwelling on mental hurt, because that's got to be unhealthy, let's consider physical hurt. Yours not mine, of course.

Your wolf is clearly some sort of moron. Covering you in cuts and bruises is hardly low profile. I wish it had more sense, because seeing you like that hurt me like hell. It probably hurt me, more than it hurt you.

Maybe not, but it was close. You said chocolate and my company made it hurt less, because you're kind, but it was Padfoot and freedom that solved the problem.


	37. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Truth'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Truth'

I could be so deep and meaningful on what 'truth' means to us, couldn't I? But do you remember playing about a million games of Truth and Dare, when James just wanted any excuse to talk about Lily and do stupid things to get her attention? So many half-truths we brazenly told everyone, knowing perfectly well we were talking about each other.

Also, should we enchant a backyard full of snow to fight in? I think we should. I'll still win and, truth told, I can't see you getting anything as chaste as a kiss on the lips, this time.


	38. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Rogue'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Rogue'

You are actually more roguish than me. You just hide it well. People always assume I am a rogue and that is annoying, a very shallow character assessment. This is my least favourite title so far, and I had to contend with 'Fragile'. I think we're at our most roguish when we're together, with our backs to the wall (which I mean in the cornered sense). I think we can be very rougish when needs be. Like that night in Hogsmeade, when we were too drunk to stand, and those girls wanted to take us home and 'look after us'.


	39. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Champagne'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Champagne'

I am right in thinking it was a Champagne bottle that you demonstrated fellatio on, during a Truth or Dare game, am I not? The same bottle we spun for seven happy years of Truth and Dare. They were very happy years, Pads. That bottle was a gift from your Uncle Alphard. It arrived that first week, days after your parents Howler; congratulating you, not on getting Sorted into 'that brash House of show-offs' but for making your mother 'shout herself voice-less' We spun it unopened until fifth year and drank it toasting your freedom, and our first real kiss.


	40. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Tulips'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Tulips'

Tulips are nice flowers, but obviously not in the same league as Sunflowers. I was actually quite sad that you didn't buy the Sunflowers, you know? They're only plants, Moony, and Herbology isn't 'just for girls'. Is there a rulebook somewhere that says flowers are just for girls?

Had you considered that the people who think flowers are 'just for girls' might also think that my love should be reserved 'just for girls'?

If I ever get out of this house I shall buy you some tulips, and you will be obliged to display them. I'll buy you pink ones.


	41. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Glitter'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Glitter'

Oh wow, after your thoughts on 'Tulips' I think you should have 'Glitter' as well! Have we ever done _anything_ with glitter? The fact that we haven't, suggests you may be right with your 'not just for girls' argument. I'm allowed out. Would you like me to buy you some Sunflowers? I could sprinkle them with glitter? Pink glitter? And maybe research some sort of spell, to make them heart shaped? We could spend a few days getting in touch with our feminine sides. Shall I write you a poem with my next parchment? I could sprinkle glitter on it?


	42. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Fearless'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Fearless'.

You are a sarcastic bastard, aren't you? I hope one of these parchments is entitled 'Romantic' because I will have a bloody field day with it.

Yes, you should go and buy me some Sunflowers.

No, I don't want them to be heart-shaped or covered in glitter. I don't want you to _ask me_ if you should buy them, you moron. You should just show up with them; preferably twenty years ago.

For someone so fearless, and it goes without saying that you are, you are remarkably frightened of flowers.

Please tell the shopkeeper the Sunflowers are _for your boyfriend_.


	43. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Proposal'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Proposal'

.

As a poetry topic, it's not one I chose.

But if you were a girl, I'm sure I'd propose.

If you were a girl, I think you'd say 'no'.

I would understand that entirely, so…

~o0o~

If we were both girls, we could spend happy hours,

Sprinkling glitter and playing with flowers.

But we are both boys, so proposing's not easy,

You'd call it romantic and I'd call it cheesy.

~o0o~

So, can I propose other things, more erotic?

Like fighting in snowdrifts and, slightly quixotic,

Sitting on pebbles, on the beach at high-tide;

And kisses that taste of a distant seaside.

.

**AN:Yes, that really is exactly 100 words and it was SO, SO, HARD to write.**

**It is dedicated to TechNomaNcer28 and batgurl03 for reviewing almost every chapter. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you! :D**

**Also, 'quixotic' _is _ a real word. I swear it is. It means 'overly romantic'.**

**Remus knows words like that.**

**.**

**I do know that this is a dreadful piece of poetry but I am still utterly proud of it.  
**

**.**

**100 words exactly.**

**It was SO hard.**

**Remus will never offer to write a poem again ;)**


	44. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Together'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Together'

'Together' is easy. If there was one word that summed us up, this would be it. But, Moony, I cannot believe that you made a poem that was exactly one hundred words long and still on topic. I am astonished. I am not sure 'quixotic' is a real word, and I still refuse to accept that flowers and glitter are 'just for girls', but I am completely in awe of your creative genius. I will say that I sometimes find it astonishing, that we _are_ together, when we are so very different in almost every way.

Together? I think so.


	45. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Heartbroken'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Heartbroken'

I have no desire to give you a hundred words on 'heartbroken', any more than you could possibly want to read them.

I wish it wasn't so easy; but I know I broke your heart, at least as badly as you broke mine.

When we die, if they cut open our chests, they'll find our hearts scarred and still bloody with canine lacerations; because we ripped them to absolute pieces, with betrayal, stupidity, secrets and distrust.

But broken hearts scar over, Sirius; a little battered and a little bloodier, they continue to beat.

That is the wonder of broken hearts.


	46. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Loss'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Loss'

I can't imagine _anyone,_ getting the urge to cut open our chests, too see if we bare physical scars from all the emotional shite we've gone through.

Seriously, Moony, who might want to do that, Harry?

I have already lost my youth, my health, the best friend I ever had, my freedom, my confidence, my pride, my looks, my belief in justice and my happiness.

I only have you and Harry left to loose, now; so please keep your heart beating till the very end. Cut open my chest, Moony, and you will find your name engraved upon my heart.


	47. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Holiday'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Holiday'

We didn't ever have a 'holiday' as such. There was this one time, we took the train down to Brighton, with James and Peter. It rained, because it was out of season. It was cold and windy and the beach was more pebbles than sand.

We shared fish and chips, mostly to keep our icy hands warm. You ate all the batter because 'you thought Werewolves didn't like things like that'.

As we shared them, I don't see how you tasted them on my lips.

I remember warming our hands beneath each others' clothes.

A very short but perfect holiday.


	48. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Roses'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Roses'

Unfortunately there's very little I can write about roses, as they are _flowers_, which are '_just for girls_'.

This strikes me as strange, Moony, because I'm sure I remember Honeydukes making chocolate rose crèmes.

I suspect you remember them? With crystalized rose petals on the top?

They made them for Valentine's Days, and technically (I am quite certain) they were 'just for girls', yet I remember us sharing (would it have been?) _three _boxesof them.

I wonder if anyone will find out if Honeydukes still makes them?

How romantic it would be if they showed up, with my Sunflowers.


	49. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Sparkle'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Sparkle'

Glitter doesn't sparkle how stars sparkle.

Glitter reflects the light of other, brighter things.

When we were young, I thought the grey of your eyes must be very reflective.

But that didn't make sense.

Because the spark in them was there post-prank, in the darkest of passageways;

In the woods at midnight;

When we hid from Filch in dimly lit rooms;

When we kissed in dusty corners of the library.

It's not reflected.

That sparkle is something alive, which blazed brighter in you than in anyone.

Azkaban stole so much of it, Pads, but Glitter still looks like dirt in comparison.


	50. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Magic'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Magic'

Magic.

It's that sparkly stuff that comes out of the end of your wand.

When I say 'wand', for once, I do actually mean wand.

My eyes do not feel very sparkly anymore.

Maybe you could write something smutty? I'm sure that would sparkle them up a bit.

It's a strange thing about magic that it can transform a man into an armchair, or a ceiling into a sky, but it can't make you happy when you're sad, fill you when you're empty, or warm you when you are cold.

Unless I just didn't pay enough attention in Charms classes.


	51. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Fire'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Fire'

Really? Smut? Okay…

In that flat Alphard paid for, (which was filthy), we slept on a big sheepskin rug, on bare floorboards.

There was nothing in that room but logs for the fire, and that sheepskin rug. We made our own heat, and our own amusement, for hours and days (and going on weeks). I don't remember anything, but naked sweaty skin and burying ourselves in each other, and sometimes feeding logs onto the fire.

The glow of firelight on your skin, and lying exhausted, entangled together, with a war outside the door, and a sheepskin rug and a fire.


	52. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Thunder'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Thunder'

That's nice, Moony.

The winter came.

You made me buy a bed.

If we hadn't bought a bed, that summer might have lasted forever. But it turned into autumn.

There was a big thunderstorm. I must have been very drunk, to be so bothered by it.

Had I been Padfoot?

I think the rumble and the pressure in the air is too much for dog-ears.

I'll blame it on that.

Or on my parents for making me so inbred and weird.

Either way, it was silly.

If you'd been scared I'd have laughed at you.

You are nicer than me.


	53. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Vanilla'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Vanilla'**

You're rubbish at smut, (which is sweet).

I have 'Vanilla' and you'd been eating vanilla ice-cream that evening.

(Under the guise of fear) you _lured_ me into bed. 'Hide beneath the duvet,' you begged, 'hide naked, Moony, that'll feel safer, skin-against-skin, you see?'

Seemed sensible to me.

'Kissing', you assured me, made you feel much safer.

You tasted like Vanilla.

Kissing and biting my neck (as I tried to read) you asked if I felt 'safer'.

'Great!' you said, when I nodded. 'In that case, you can do it to me, seeing as I'm the one bothered by the storm.'


	54. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Broken'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Broken'**

Kisses that tasted like vanilla ice-cream! Why would you read, Moony?

I have 'Broken' which is splendidly fitting.

We were both broken before we met, and it went downhill from there!

We are the most broken people I know, and the better for it, I'm sure.

I am a dab hand with healing spells and you're sinisterly good with a needle and thread.

When you've been broken as long as we have, you're rather used to it.

It's the unbroken things that start to look overly flawless and weird.

I don't mind broken so much, Moony, when we're broken together.


	55. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Forever'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Forever'**

How old was I when I told you that Love was forever?

I think we were fifteen. I was so confident of it.

I knew then that I'd love you forever.

It seemed impossible that you could ever love me, in the same way (or as totally as I have always loved you).

Because you were so perfect; so unbearably beautiful, and so full of life; clever, funny and outrageously adorable.

But very angry too.

You were messed up.

And sometimes shockingly cruel.

But I was inhuman, and you saw past that.

I always knew I would love you forever.


	56. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Imagination'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Imagination'**

I have a splendid imagination.

Sitting here, writing this, I can easily imagine you and me, rolling around in bed, which is what we will soon be doing.

How many of these have I written now?

Sometimes, when we were doing N.E.W.T.s I would pretend that I was angry with you, for some made up reason, and refuse to sit with you in class.

I'd sit behind you (with James) scowling every time you looked round.

You hadn't done _anything_.

I just liked sitting behind you, watching you trying to work, imagining the naught things you'd do to make up!


	57. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Silence'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Silence'

Silence might have been better than that confession, might it not?

I mean seriously, _what the hell_, Sirius?

You used to pretend you were angry with me, so you could sit behind me in class, thinking dirty thoughts?

No wonder we both did so abysmally in our N.E.W.T.s.

That should have definitely topped your 'Confessions' parchment.

Okay, how about this? I used to read boring books sometimes, because I knew my silence drove you crazy. Which it did! _Brilliantly_. You were _adorable_; all attentive and trying to get me to talk to you. I _loved_ it. _The best silence ever_.


	58. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Fade'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Fade'**

That is not very funny, Moony.

I have 'Fade'. What does that even mean? Obviously I know what fading is.

Are we faded? I hope so.

Do you remember my vest?

I used to wear it in bed every night.

It was lovely. Kind of big in first year, fitted at fifteen, and at seventeen it left a strip of cold mid-drift, and it was faded and threadbare.

I loved that vest.

It was like a part of me.

I once found you asleep, on your stomach, face buried in it.

I like to think you'd been doing something smutty.


	59. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Shine'

Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Shine'

For the record, it was more 'I love you so much' than 'smutty' (but probably a bit of both).

I woke up with the weight of your bare arm across my back and it still didn't occur to me that we felt the same about each other.

If James had found Peter asleep, face pressed into James's unwashed vest, I doubt he'd have curled up, half naked, against him.

But I didn't realise, Sirius, because you shone brighter than all the stars in the sky. It was inconceivable that you felt the same way.

Like your namesake, you shone brightest.


	60. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Bright'

Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Bright'

Yes, that is I; the brightest star in the firmament!

Clearly I'm more of a mess now, but I was _sixteen_.

I was utterly confused, Moony.

Suddenly I stopped looking like a child, and girls everywhere (_and women!)_ started looking at me all suggestively and funny.

My father was such a bastard, I was scared to go home. I felt pathetic for feeling like that.

My body was changing uncontrollably.

My best friend was obsessed with girls, and I was in love with, well… you, obviously.

When I looked up I couldn't see the stars anymore; the moonlight was blinding.


	61. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Rumours'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Rumours'**

We are both so romantic!

So… That rumour.

I don't know who first whispered 'Werewolf' but I was so frightened that my mouth was too dry to chew toast.

Lily offered me a silver knife (because Muggles think Werewolves can't touch silver), watching me take it; everyone watching.

I tried so hard to be calm but I knew I was incriminating myself, fleeing too quickly from the hall.

Yet, by lunchtime, the rumour had changed. Apparently the scars and moon related absences, were because I was raising a 'Were-rabbit'.

They don't even exist, Sirius. That was a truly ridiculous rumour.


	62. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Bells'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Bells'**

I hate bells!

Who the hell do they think they are!?

Ordering us to go to lessons! To get out of bed! To finish lunch!

Stupid bells.

Why do they always sound like they're challenging us to disobey?

If the bells had been a bit politer, I might have gone to more lessons, and got out of bed on time… possibly.

In Azkaban I heard those bells, telling us to get up; to go to lessons.

I often didn't know where I was, when I was in Azkaban.

I think really there weren't any bells in Azkaban, were there, Moony.

~o0o~


	63. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Red'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Red'**

I didn't know where I was.

I never do.

Every time, it's a puzzle.

But in the Shack.

Smears of blood,

Shining wetly on the dry boards.

Dry on my hands.

.

I can still feel is, crusted on my face.

.

Too tired for anything.

Lying in my own pain, humiliation and mess.

.

Eventually, I looked around.

.

You were on your back.

_Everything about you was red._

Your skin.

Your face.

What was left of your clothes.

I have never seen anything so terrible, before or since.

Though I had to help you.

I wanted to die.

A red blanket.

~o0o~


	64. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Doubt'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Doubt'**

Indeed, that wasn't one of the best full moons was it?

At the risk of being annoying, it was only momentarily terrifying and painful, before I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I just lapped up your kissed and attention.

There were _kisses_, Moony, and there weren't supposed to be yet!

You kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my hair, _over and over again._

That was worth being attacked by a Werewolf for.

That was actually bloody brilliant.

'_Bloody'_ brilliant!

Bit off topic... It's 'doubt': You doubted I should be with you when you transformed.

Bollocks to that, Moony!

~o0o~


	65. Remus Lupin, 100 words on '

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Always'**

It was some code word Severus and Lily had, wasn't it?

You used to shout '_Always!' _in answer to any question they asked.

You haven't the slightest sense of right and wrong Pads.

It's wrong to mock people, with things that mean so much to them.

You shouted 'Always!' at Severus, when he first saw Lily kiss James.

…And you laughed.

'No sense of right and wrong' goes for that terrible morning, as well.

I, a Werewolf, attacked you. You _should_ have hated me. Your morality appals me, but I think it makes you able to love what I am.

~o0o~


	66. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Perfect'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Perfect'**

Nothing about me should appal you!

You should think I am perfect, as I think it of you.

In your flaws (of course) perfection.

Admittedly, I am an utter arse, half the time.

I am an arse to everyone, but you put up with me most.

I'm not surprised you don't think I am perfect. I know I'm not.

When we were young, I used to think, you had a perfect soul, in a savaged body, and I had a hideous soul in a perfect body.

Once I knew you thought I was handsome, I worried you'd see my soul.

~o0o~


	67. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Butterfly'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Butterfly'**

When we were young, you were beautiful like a butterfly.

Girls like butterflies better than other insects, because of their pretty wings.

They liked you, like they liked the butterflies.

I loved your soul, Sirius.

I started to really hate your pretty face, when I realised it was forever going to cause people to covet you for themselves.

After Azkaban, you looked an utter state. _I loved that!_

I thought I might finally be able to have you for myself, without everyone trying to steal you all the time.

You look much better now, but thankfully not like a butterfly.

~o0o~


	68. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Kiss'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Kiss'**

Thanks?

_You kissed me in the snow._

_Barely conscious and blood-covered, you kissed me in the Shack._

_I kissed your sleeping lips._

We pretended they were just kisses, you might give a friend.

The first real kiss was in that archway that runs towards the Quidditch pitch. We went there _just to kiss_.

I was a bit scared, because it seemed so major. We should have been more spontaneous.

We held hands! That was romantic of us.

It was empty and quiet. I could hear my heart. It was a kiss with tongues. It felt a bit strange and unfamiliar.

~o0o~


	69. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Subtle'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Subtle'**

We were exceptionally subtle, in the way only teenage boys can be. Subtle touches. Subtle suggestions. How wrapped up must James and Peter have been in their own lives not to have noticed? There are _Bludgers_ more subtle.

Do you remember how worried you were, that your parents would find out and have me killed? They would be so appalled to know how we defiled the House of Black.

Anyway, 'Subtle'… Lying, facing each other, in bed (poor James and Peter!) just looking at each other, seeing a thousand subtle things. I wanted you _so badly_.

We weren't _remotely_ subtle!

~o0o~


	70. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Nightmare'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Nightmare'**

It wasn't a lie that I couldn't sleep alone.

'I couldn't sleep without _you_' might have been more honest. I wasn't going to sleep with James or Peter, was I?

I had terrible nightmares, even then.

When I was in Azkaban, I prayed it was a nightmare and that you would wake me up.

Now, when I dream, I go back there, _every single night_. Sometimes I'm too frightened to close my eyes.

No matter how tired I am, you always force me to wake up from nightmares. I hope you know how much that means to me, Moony.

**~o0o~**


	71. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Mistletoe'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Mistletoe'**

There was Mistletoe in the Common Room. A massive bunch of it, hung on red ribbon.

You were playing chess with Peter. I was reading on the sofa.

Lots of couples kissed under it.

Lily and James did.

You watched from your chess game.

I watched over the top of my book; eyes finding each other, considering that Mistletoe, which everyone could use but us.

Did you dare?

Did I dare?

What would actually happen if we did?

You woke me at dusk, when everyone was sleeping.

We kissed until someone walked in.

That must have been two hours later.

~o0o~


	72. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Locket

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Locket'**

What the hell sort of title is 'Locket'?

You get 'Mistletoe' and I get 'Locket'!

Fine.

I can do 'Locket'.

Have you ever owned a locket?

There is a locket in the cupboard with the Lethifold in.

We should probably get rid of the Lethifold. I keep forgetting it's there…

Sorry, Lockets...

Would you like one?

I think lockets _really are_ 'just for girls'.

... If I had a locket, it would be heart-shaped and maybe pink? I'd put our heart-shaped pictures in it and give it to Harry, so after our deaths he could open it and… faint girlishly?

~o0o~


	73. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Mercy'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Mercy'**

It's that game where you interweave your fingers and twist the other person's, until pain makes them shout 'Mercy'!

I have enough agony. I never look for extra pain.

You wanted to play.

I said 'no'.

You said you'd 'show me', so I could win against other people.

I wanted to touch you; to sit opposite you, eye to eye.

You didn't want to hurt me, either. We were sweet!

James said he'd show you how it was done. You beat him, _thoroughly_. He was outraged that you'd do that in front of Lily. I thought you were _brilliant_, Pads.


	74. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Poppy'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Poppy'**

I get all the hard words!

Poppies are of course 'just for girls'.

Some grew around the Quidditch pitch - white with splashes of purple.

(I think they'd escaped from Greenhouse Three)

I liked those flowers too.

I do like flowers, Moony. Not bunches, like you give girls. I liked the mad size and the brightness of the Sunflowers; the thickness of their stems and their weird hairy leaves.

If I am like the Sunflowers, you are like those poppies, which escaped Greenhouse Three.

I picked some once, to show you, but I knew you'd laugh, so I threw them away.

**AN: Thank you Break This Spell666, catwyatt and Miia Swann :) They were just the nicest reviews to wake up to. I imagined you had long forgotten these letters. I missed writing them and will definitely keep going to the end of the 100 quotes now :)**

**~Seren**


	75. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Fall'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Fall'**

You said to me once, in the flat Alphard paid for...

'_Before we were together, I often felt like I was falling'_

(I think I'd told you, I felt like that when the wolf was wrestling control at the Full Moon)

(this wasn't a happy time. It was after the flat was decorated)

You said…

'_When I held you, I thought I'd stopped falling, but that's an illusion_. _We are still falling, just falling together.'_

You asked if I was holding on because I actually thought we could help each other, or because I was too scared to let go.


	76. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Key'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Key'**

I was always an absolute pratt, wasn't I?

I remember you giving me back the flat keys.

Turns out you weren't too scared to let go, were you?

You aren't scared of anything, Moony.

I tried to stop you going. Do you remember?

I physically tried to stop you, but you wouldn't.

You were cold and you looked at me like you didn't love me.

You said love was _forever_.

Well, it didn't feel like it then.

And I was just scared, Moony. I was nineteen, and there was a war.

I didn't know why you couldn't fix the world.


	77. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Hatred'

******AN**  


**~o0o~  
**

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Hatred'**

I hated you for being the one with all the power.

You had the money.

You owned our flat.

You were the beautiful pureblood; with your smile and your charm.

Nobody knew what a mess you were inside.

Only me.

And you were my _everything._

My whole world revolved around you.

And then; then _you got bored._

I am a dark creature,

Only you ever made me feel I shouldn't be eternally grateful, just for being tolerated.

Because you,_._

And then you got bored and disappointed in us.

I hated you then.


	78. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Rainbow'

**AN:I went on holiday :( Yay! But I couldn't get internet access :(  
**

**Your reviews were really lovely. I am never sure that this isn't rather boring to read, although I love writing it.**

**Sorry about the sadness here, I suppose Sirius needed to get bad times off his chest as much as Remus. Remus, I promise will not let this sadness go on for long. **

**~o0o~**

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Rainbow'**

There was a _war_ on.

It was horrible.

I didn't even know where you were sleeping.

With other people, I thought, when I was lying, drunk, on the sheepskin rug.

I don't think that now.

I was so sad.

I thought that you might die, and someone would come and tell me.

Or no one would come and tell me.

Because why would they?

Sometimes you came over. We slept together.

It seemed to rain day after day.

And sometimes there were rainbows. But they seemed translucent pathetic things; _only staying for a moment before it started to rain again._


	79. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Diamond'

**AN: Thank you for the review TechNomaNcer :) Sadly, I'm sure being able to make rainbows sound depressing is not a talent :(  
**

**~o0o~**

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Diamond'**

Lily had a solitaire diamond for her engagement ring. It belonged to Prongs' mother.

I envied them for having it so easy.

Sweethearts at school, an engagement party, that diamond ring, and Lily pregnant, soon after they married.

We had nothing, but fighting and secrets, and a love that was never going to make us happy.

I envied James and Lily, the easy life that diamond ring represented.

James' happy childhood, wonderful marriage; and then dead, stalling his wife's murderer.

I always think of Lily when I see solitaire diamonds.

And I think of James, dying, aged just twenty one.


	80. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Drunk'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Drunk'**

You got very drunk at Lily and James's Engagement Party.

You were miserable and drunk, but you never told me that you envied James.

What for, Moony?

Being straight?

Getting married?

Being a father at twenty?

I thought he was crazy to do any of that.

I _never_ thought we had _'a love that was never going to make us happy'_.

I _was_ happy.

I thought ours was the greatest love affair on Earth.

I spent ages trying to cheer you up.

Then I got cross and decided to danced with girls, so you had something to be angry about.


	81. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Balloons'

**AN:Thank you Atena217 :) - I still have the begining of the parallel story but I was struggling to keep up with updating both at the same time.**

**Thank you Ruyui :) and anon :) - I hope the exam went okay, and feel free to review as many chapters as you like ;) **

**~o0o~**

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Balloons'**

Do you remember the balloons?

There were hundreds of them.

And all Lily's Muggle relatives were mixing with the wizards.

We were supposed to write wishes for James and Lily onto the balloons, and let them float up into the dusk.

I don't know what you wrote, Sirius.

I was very drunk.

I just wrote that I wanted them to be happy.

And then there were hundreds of balloons; all the colours of the rainbow, floating up around me; and then, and then you almost knocked me off my feet, kissing me so hard and so totally.

A _public_ kiss.


	82. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Tears'

**AN:Thank you, RavenclawDoctorSilveo! Two reviews! :) I am actually really rubbish at writing Jilly, but thank you. Here is a drunken tearful Sirius for you - this one was a hard prompt - I'm not sure how much crying these boy, despite the hardships.**

~o0o~

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Tears'**

That was a splendid kiss indeed.

Mostly thanks to me because, as you freely admit, you were utterly sloshed.

Then I was sorry for dancing with all the girls, just to see how cross I could make you.

I wrote on Prongs' balloon that he shouldn't let the sun set on an argument.

And then I found you and kissed you, admittedly publically.

_A_nd cried into your hair.

I don't think anyone noticed much.

They probably just thought we were stupid teenagers, trying to shock them.

Actually, you were nineteen.

I was already twenty, Moony. Old enough to know better.


	83. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Sunshine'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Sunshine'**

I remember the sunshine on your bare skin;

It made your hair unbelievably hot.

Sunshine pouring through uncurtained windows;

onto bare floorboard, onto the sheepskin rug, onto you.

.

The sunshine seemed so brief and so precious.

No magic could make it stay.

I wanted every day with you to be sunny.

.

It was only afterwards, _long afterwards_, that I realised how precious it all was;

The night of the thunderstorm;

The rainy summer when we rowed constantly;

The rainbow days when we got together for a single night.

E_very_ day I had ever spent with you was precious.


	84. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Cinnamon'

**AN:Shamelessly excited because of 99 reviews. Thank you :)  
**

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Cinnamon'**

Now I have an easy one!

We used to buy Cinnamon Buns, in that café where we'd go 'to talk'.

A bun, a mug of coffee and one of tea.

I'd tear the bun into bits, because your fingernails were so often damaged or ripped off after the full moon.

.

It was a nice place to talk.

I don't think we ever rowed there,

Even once!

We talked about big things, like my brothers death; and small things, like not getting drunk at any more engagement parties, Moony.

And afterwards your lips, and your kisses, tasted like sugary cinnamon.


	85. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Lonely'

**AN: 100 reviews! So very happy - and yet I have to write 100 words on 'Lonely'. So... Remus' 100 (very happy) words on loneliness. **

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Lonely'**

I think you should write your next one as a poem for me, Pads.

You owe me a poem.

I can't see a poem working for 'lonely'.

I've spent half my life lonely.

And the other half so 'un-lonely' that sometimes a little fresh air, or not being held in place by my wrists, might be nice?

Actually, that is a shameless lie.

What is the odd bruised wrist between friends, Pads?

I would quite happily never leave your side.

It is, I'm certain, a canine thing.

But I think it's a human thing too, Sirius.

'Lonely' is being without you.


	86. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Mask'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Mask'**

Did you really need to ask,

For a poem about a mask?

Seeing as you plainly ask it,

You'll find a mask within that basket.

o0o

This is true; beside the fire,

(making this macabre and dire)

There's a mask within a basket,

('cause my brother had no casket).

o0o

A mask from his Death Eater times,

Appears here; within my rhymes.

I'd like to hate Reg for his sins,

But when you hate, nobody wins.

o0o

You taught me that (I'm pretty sure),

To let them go, who've gone before.

Reggie though is not in Heaven,

He's on the stairs, forever seven.

.

**AN: No more poems of exactly 100 words. It is too hard for Sirius and it is too hard for me.**

**I nearly deleted the last bit about Regulus.**

**Sirius said in Ch. 4 (haunted) that he saw Reggie eternally at seven years old, happily sliding down Grimmauld Place's staircase. I hoped referring back to it here would bring the chapters together in a good way, but I was worried it would just not make sense :( **


	87. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Pebbles'

**AN:Can you see my new picture? I love this picture stupidly much. It was drawn by Boosajo and you can go to her Deviant Art page (click the link at the bottom of my profile or search Deviant Art for 'RL/SB Reunion') and look at it full size, download or print it out. Did I mention how much I love this picture? Leave Boosajo a comment if you can, they're nice like reviews ;) Thank you for reviewing, it's really lovely to find someone has liked this :)  
**

**.**

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Pebbles'**

So, there was this beach.

We went there once, for one day.

I'm guessing it was the autumn of '77.

There was rain, and friends that made themselves pleasantly scarce.

There were cold hands on warm skin, and kisses (that may or may not have tasted like salt and vinegar).

There was an inappropriate excuse to eat all the batter off the fish;

And the seagulls pecked the chips to death while we were kissing,

_Hot perfect kisses_

On a windy beach.

It was only one day, long ago, but I keep a pebble from that beach beneath my pillow.


	88. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Surprise'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Surprise'**

I can't believe you took a pebble from the beach, that day.

I want a pebble from that beach too.

Can we share it, Moony?

I really think we should.

What other mementos do you keep beneath your pillow?

And, is it not rather uncomfortable to sleep, with a pebble beneath your head?

Having shared a room with you, since we were eleven;

A bed, since I could get you to agree to it;

And my life with you ever since,

I never expect you to surprise me.

Ever.

But I am surprised about the pebble.

I want it, Moony.


	89. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Gravity'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Gravity'**

Gravity.

It gets me down, Pads.

.

We have never been bothered by such mundane things as gravity, have we?

We are wizards.

We fly on broomsticks (although not nearly enough).

You did once fall out of a tree, as Padfoot.

That was funny.

Padfoot vs Gravity.

What about 'gravitating'? It is strange how our memories gravitate forever back to that one day at the beach, years ago.

Gravity being such a powerful force of nature, it seems we should go back there, so you can get a pebble, too.

They've got to let you out of here sometime, haven't they?


	90. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Wild'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Wild'**

No, Moony, I don't think they will ever let me out of here.

I am a wild thing.

Like Buckbeak.

And you.

A werewolf is a wild thing.

You just pretend to be respectable.

I have always liked that about you;

How hard you try to be good, while I am corrupting you.

That is one of my favourite things.

I like you listing reasons we shouldn't,

So sensibly,

While I demonstrate exactly why we should.

Until you forget that you are pretending to be good and remember that you are every bit as bad and wild as I am.


	91. Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Snowdrop'

**Remus Lupin, 100 words on 'Snowdrop'**

We'll get you out of this house one day.

The day you're pardoned; regardless of what everyone else wants, we'll go to the sea, together.

On the train, the seats across the table will stay empty.

While we remember what we were;

The Marauders at sixteen (you were seventeen, I know)

We'll sit on the shore and watch that same grey sea.

I'll buy you fish and chips.

.

You probably can't tell but this is about Snowdrops.

I'll buy you some of them.

They are the flowers that mark a fresh beginning, which is what that day will represent.


	92. Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Missing'

**Sirius Black, 100 words on 'Missing'**

I shall gratefully accept these snowdrops, if you really can't run to Sunflowers.

And I do want to go back to the beach again.

It will be very different with James and Peter missing.

I think we should leave those seats empty.

That will be right and nice.

But when we get there, we won't think about what we've lost, only what has survived.

The sea will be the same, Remus, the sea, the sky, and the pebbles.

We will be so very different, but how I felt about you that day, will be the same.

Love, Moony, is forever.


End file.
